


Even the Teachers Ship It

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Charlie forces them to face their feelings, Charlie is up to no good, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Demisexual Dean, English Teacher Dean, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, History Teacher Castiel, Longing, Love, M/M, Pansexual Castiel, Smut, Students ship it, Teachers ship it, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are teachers at the same school, and while they are friends, there are some things they don't share with one another, like how Cas things Dean is the most beautiful thing to ever walk on two legs, and how Dean likes guys as well as gals.  It's just things that didn't come up in casual conversation in a school setting, or the few times they crossed paths at fellow teacher Charlie Bradbury's house.  The one time Cas had seen Dean show up with someone, it had been a woman, so he assumed his friend was straight and therefore out of bounds.  But he keeps sneaking looks when Dean isn't looking, and he hears rumors that Dean does the same to him.  But Dean never said he was into guys, so he thinks the rumors are just that.  Rumors.  But the teachers can't take the pining anymore and with Charlie in the lead, they decide to do something about it once and for all.  </p>
<p>That something comes in the form of a supply closet that locks from the outside.  Now, all they have to do is get those two idjits into it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that sadly, I lost the Tumblr picture for the prompt. Can't find it anywhere, but basically, two teachers (Cas & Dean) pine for one another, and it gets under the skin of the fellow staff members, so Charlie decides to lock them in a closet until they talk out their feelings. So, with that in mind, please, enjoy this fic. :)

“Mr. Winchester, can I sit with Ruby?”

Dean looked up to see one of his students, a dark-haired girl named Meg, staring at him. He was putting the kids in groups for a project, and he knew which ones would not get a lick of work done if he put them together. He had to think about whether it was a bad idea or not for these particular girls to be in the same group. They tended to talk too much, but they worked well together. In the end he agreed. He really hoped he wouldn't regret that later. 

“Yes, but if I hear talk about anything other than this assignment, you will be separated. Like completely. I'll put you across the room from one another. Don't test me,” He warned them. Both girls looked up at him with large, innocent eyes that he didn't buy into for a second. He cocked one eyebrow, and they both blushed and looked away. Yeah, he knew how teenagers were. 

“Garth, you're with Ruby and Meg.” He motioned to the skinny boy at the back of the class. He didn't usually get picked, so Dean almost always had to place him in a group, which was a shame. He was a nice kid. Garth smiled as he picked his things up and moved to the empty desk next to Ruby. She eyed him for a moment. 

“I'll separate you if you exclude him or are mean to him. Have I made myself clear?”

Meg nodded quickly and handed one of the papers Dean had given their group to the boy. He thanked her and immediately started reading. As long as the groups cooperated and everyone participated, Dean didn't care. 

~~~~~~~~~

Cas was busy trying to grade the quizzes he had just given that his students were starting to turn in. His goal had been to grade them and then return them before the end of class. He had underestimated the poor penmanship of half of his class. It was like trying to decipher a whole other language. Why had he decided to give a quiz with written answers instead of multiple choice?! It was a race as the class drew to an end to get all of them graded and enter the grades in his book. He was just writing the grade at the top of the last paper when the bell rang.

“Come collect your quiz on your way out,” he said. As his students filed past him, he handed their tests back. Once the classroom was empty he took a moment to log the grade from the last test and stood up. It was his lunch period and as he stretched, he heard someone knock on the open door. He turned around to see Dean standing there. His stomach did a flip at the sight of the freshman English teacher. Dean was so beautiful. Cas smiled as the other teacher stepped into the room. 

“Did you remember your lunch today?” Dean asked. Cas opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an insulated bag. Dean grinned and nodded. They both knew he tended to forget to bring something. 

“I brought a salad with quinoa, pine nuts, bean sprouts, dried cranberries, rotisserie chicken, almond slivers, and poppy seed dressing,” he said proudly. Dean tilted his head, looking at him through his long lashes in a way that always made Cas’ heart begin to race.

“Are you _sure_ you’re not part rabbit?” he teased. Cas laughed as he followed Dean out of the classroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

“I assure you I am not. I just like to eat healthy when I can.”

“And you exercise.” Though it was said with a hint of disgust, Cas knew Dean was just teasing him. He bumped the English teacher lightly as they headed for the teacher’s lounge. Dean grinned at him, his eyes lingering a little longer than was polite but it was hard not to stare. 

Cas had been teaching history at the high school for three years before Daisy Soto had finally retired as the freshman English teacher and the new English teacher had come. Dean had proven to be charming, both with the staff and the students, and from the first moment Cas had laid eyes on the man, he’d been smitten. Dean had approached Cas first, striking up a conversation at a staff meeting about what he taught. From there the conversation had carried over to things they did outside of work. In the three years that Dean had been teaching, they had become very good friends. But friends was all they were. Cas wanted more, but as far as he knew, his friend was straight, and he didn’t want to just flat out _ask_ if the man was interested in other men. So of all the things he knew about Dean Winchester, his orientation was not one of them. He could only lust after the man with the perfect lips and vibrant green eyes in secret. 

As they walked down the hall, students whispered. Cas noticed but had long ago learned to ignore them. He’d heard the rumors, and though they weren’t true, he often wished they were. Kids at the school talked about him and Dean. They talked about how cute they would be if they were together, and how Dean would look at him when he wasn’t paying attention, or how he would stare much too long at Dean, watching his every move, and how his eyes would rove over the English teacher’s body, lingering much longer than they should on the man’s perfect ass. Girls all over the school pined over the handsome teacher, and a few boys did too. Cas could definitely sympathize.

They reached the teacher’s lounge and Dean, the gentleman that he was, held the door for him. The room wasn’t empty. Charlie, the computer teacher, and Chuck, the senior year AP Creative Writing teacher, were both there already at the table they usually shared. Cas and Dean headed immediately for it.

“Hey guys, how was your morning?” Charlie asked as they both set their bags on the table and began pulling food out. Cas snickered when he saw Dean’s lunch consisted of two large slices of leftover pizza and a small side salad.

“I have the kids working together in groups to interpret text from The Merchant of Venice and then answer questions that I put on a worksheet. I’m attempting to get them to learn how to work together but also how to listen to other people's interpretations and debate politely so that all sides can be understood,” Dean said. Everyone at the table was looking at him in mild amusement.

“Asking a bit much of freshmen, don’t you think?” Chuck teased.

“No, not at all. I mean, I’m teaching AP English as it is. They should be able to handle something like this easily,” Dean argued.

“I think they can handle it. I’ve put my students in groups before for projects and they did very well. Though I’ve learned which students I can and cannot put together,” Cas snorted. Yes, there were several that he had to keep separated. Dean chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, I know what you mean. I let Ruby Gallagher and Meg Masters be in a group together because I know they work well together, but they are chatterboxes. I put Garth Fitzgerald in with them to help temper the mix. We’ll see how that goes.”

Cas dug into his salad, glancing over more than a few times as Dean launched into a conversation about Shakespeare with Chuck. Charlie nibbled at the bag of mixed nuts she had as part of her lunch, and Cas chatted with her about some new PC game she was playing where she was now a queen with her own land. He was intrigued by the games she played, and a few weekends a month they got together with her girlfriend, Dorothy, to play together. Once, Dean had even joined them, but he’d brought the woman he was dating at the time, a pretty lady with long, dark hair named Lisa. Cas hadn’t even realized Dean was seeing anyone till he showed up with her. She’d been very sweet and friendly, and though he had wanted to dislike the woman, he found that he couldn’t. She was hard not to like. That had been over a year and a half ago. Dean had never hinted at how serious he and Lisa were and since Dean never mentioned his dating life, Cas had no idea if he was still with Lisa or not. For all Cas knew, they could be engaged and planning their epic wedding. The very idea of that made his heart ache. He frowned down at his nearly finished salad.

“You ok?” Charlie asked softly, nudging his arm to get his attention. He snapped out of it and looked up at her.

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” He tried to sound confident but probably sounded pathetic instead.

“So, can you come this weekend?” 

He blinked and cocked his head as he tried to remember what she had been talking about before he had zoned out.

“I’m sorry, my mind wandered. Where did you want me to be at?”

“My house. To play games?” she clarified.

“Well, which day exactly? I have a date Saturday,” he told her. The conversation between Chuck and Dean came to a screeching halt as both men turned to look at him. Charlie even arched an eyebrow. Everyone knew he rarely dated. Only Charlie really knew why, though he suspected others, like Chuck, were on to him.

“Oh?” She waited for him to elaborate. 

Cas knew by the way that she asked that she was more than just curious and wanted details. He had kept his own orientation quiet, mostly because he didn’t want unnecessary rumors to start regarding him with students. It was unlikely to happen though as every room in the building, save for the locker rooms, had cameras. When he didn’t volunteer the information she wanted, she pressed further.

“Guy or girl?” she asked. Cas was aware of the way Dean was watching him, as though as invested in knowing the answer to that question as Charlie was. He sighed and set his fork down.

“His name is Balthazar. Are you happy now?” 

“Is he cute?” She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands as she looked at him.

“He is quite handsome. British, too,” he replied.

“Are you two serious?” Chuck asked. Cas was glad that so far no one seemed upset that he dated men.

“No, not at all. It’s only our second date. The first one was...alright, I guess.” Cas shrugged. It really had been just ok. Mostly Balthazar had talked about himself the whole time. About his work, his house, his life. It had felt almost like the guy had been bragging, trying to impress Cas. He still wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to a second date. He chalked it up to being horny. He hadn’t gotten laid in over a year, not since he’d broken up with his girlfriend Hannah.

“You’re not convincing me here, Cas. Why are you even doing a second date if the first one was just ‘alright’?” She asked. Again he shrugged.

“I’m hoping this time we can talk about something besides him.”

Dean snorted next to him, and he shot the man a dirty look.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled before shoving some salad in his mouth.

“So call it off. If you’re not even into the guy, don’t go out with him,” Charlie said. Her logic was sound, not that he wanted to admit that.

“Why are you so interested in my love life? Or lack thereof,” he asked, irritated. It wasn’t like he was in the closet, but the possibility of rumors made him nervous.

“Because I care. You are so amazing, Cas. You deserve to be happy. It doesn’t sound like this Balthazar guy will be the one to make you happy.” She looked at him pointedly. At least she wasn’t motioning towards Dean. That would have just been too much. “Plus, you need someone that will rock your world.” She added with a grin. He laughed at that. Yeah, that wasn’t the problem. He could get dates, and he could get laid, but that wasn’t enough. The idea, though, of falling in love, of having someone he could look forward to seeing every day, and that would be just as eager to see him, was what he wanted. 

“Yes, well, I suppose I _could_ have better taste in who I date,” he mused. 

“Hey, we all make our mistakes. We just need to learn from them,” Dean said softly next to him. Cas looked up to find those green eyes watching him, a soft smile on the other man’s face. He smiled back.

“This is true. But what I want, I can’t have, so I suppose I’ll just keep looking.” 

Whoa, where had _that_ come from?! He had no idea! That was the closest he had come in the last three years to telling Dean he liked him. He swallowed hard and turned away from Dean’s surprised reaction to look at Charlie.

“What day shall I come over?”

“Uh...Saturday was when I was planning for it.” She was about as stunned by his words as Dean was, though she recovered faster.

“Alright. I’ll tell him something came up. I have the feeling he’s just going to talk more about himself again anyway. He never even thought to ask me what I teach. I really just sat there and listened to him talk our entire first date. It was...dull, to say the least,” he admitted.

Charlie smiled wide. “Yeah, you deserve someone that cares about you and wants to know about the real you.” This time she did look at Dean, only to find him still watching Cas, mild interest and open curiosity obvious on his face. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

“Well, time to go back to hell,” Chuck sighed as he got up to throw out his paper bag and the recycle his empty orange juice bottle.

“You coming Saturday too?” Charlie directed her words at Dean as she stood up.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he said as he cleaned up his bag.

“You can bring someone, if you want.” She glanced at Cas, who was frowning as he closed his insulated lunch bag.

“No, not seeing anyone. It’ll just be me,” Dean replied as he stood up. He looked at Cas, offering that same small smile that seemed to be reserved strictly for the history teacher.

“You ready to head back?”

Cas was already on his feet as well. He nodded and started for the door.

“I’ll see you guys later.” 

Charlie saluted him as he and Dean walked out the door, making him chuckle. Dean fell in next to him as they started back towards their classrooms, which were across the hall from one another.

“I, uh, didn’t know you dated men,” Dean said, careful to keep his voice low as they walked back towards their rooms. Cas looked up at him.

“I wasn’t exactly screaming it from the rooftops. I know the stigma that can haunt people in a position of authority, or in a position where they work with children. I would never hurt a child, or get involved with one. I am not a deviant,” he said firmly. Dean smiled and bumped his shoulder lightly.

“I know that, man. I understand your decision to keep it quiet. I just was surprised. We’ve been friends for so long now that I thought I knew everything about you.”

Cas smiled back. “You don’t know everything about me, Dean Winchester. Trust me, I’m full of surprises.” He surprised himself at the flirtatious way the words left his mouth, and apparently several students heard as they passed the teachers because they began giggling. Dean’s smile widened.

“Intriguing. Suppose I’ll have to work harder to learn your secrets then.” 

They parted outside of their rooms, and Cas’ heart began to slam against his ribs when Dean winked before turning to head into his own room. What was _that?!_ With a sigh and a shake of his head, Cas turned and went into his own class. Most of his students were already in their seats and looking up at him with amusement. So they had seen the interaction in hall. Damn. With an annoyed sigh he shoved his bag back in his drawer.

“Clear your desks, we’re having a pop quiz.” 

The collective groan he received in response was sadistically satisfying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to explain your orientation and preferences while drunk is a joke. I can attest to this, even though I was merely buzzed. My friend though was full on drunk, lol. I tried once to explain pansexuality to my gay friend, and he was even more intoxicated than me so I reduced it to "I like everybody! Gender doesn't matter, their heart does!" He smiled and nodded. Don't think he remembered that discussion because the next time he saw me he asked me why he had spent $100 that night, aside from the $100 he had spent on drinks. Lucky for him, I can drink AND remember things, and that was the night they were doing a charity function at the bar, and he bought a $50 table for just him and me. Then he got up to go get another drink, returned to the room, sat down at the wrong table, and ended up buying that one too, because he couldn't find me. I was one table away, and he couldn't find me. I didn't realize he had bought the second table until he had already whipped out his car and paid for it. Well, even he agreed it went to a good cause, lol. 
> 
> So, don't expect intelligent conversation between people doing tequila shots, ok? Cause it's NOT happening, lol!

“You like him, don't you?” 

Dean frowned at Charlie as they headed out of the building and towards the staff parking lot. 

“Who are you talking about?” he countered. 

“Oh, don't even try to play dumb with me, Dean. You know _exactly_ who I mean.” 

She had zero tolerance for his deflection. Cas and Dean had been dancing around one another for so long now it was getting on everyone's nerves. In the beginning sure, it had been cute, but after three years? It was no longer cute. Now it was downright annoying. She knew a big part of the problem was that Dean had never said one way or the other whether he was into men. He wasn't pushy and nosey like she was. He was too darned nice for his own good. So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Both men were good friends of hers, and she cared about them. She wanted them to be happy, and she could see they were more than just a little interested in one another. 

He sighed, letting his shoulders sag. “Doesn't matter anyway.”

She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to turn and look at her. 

“What the heck do you mean it doesn't matter? Yes, it matters! He is so crazy about you it's ridiculous! How do you not notice the way he looks at you? How he hangs on your every word? How do you not see the hope in his eyes that one day you'll look back at him in the same way? You can't possibly be _that_ dumb.” She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. How was a woman that barely came to his chest so bloody _intimidating_?!

“I’m slow to pick up on stuff like that, ok? Hell, I just found out today that he's into guys! Clearly he didn't want me to know that considering how much we talk.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked out over the parking lot. In the distance he could see Cas exiting through another door and walking towards his own car. Dean watched the man as he stopped to chat for a moment with Janelle, one of the gym teachers. She was clearly flirting, and it sparked something in Dean when Cas smiled back at her. He had no claim on the man though. Cas was stunning. Teachers and students alike were quickly smitten by the dark-haired history teacher with the deep, sultry voice, big blue eyes, and smile that could move mountains if he put his mind to it. Every time Cas looked at him or (heaven forbid) _smiled_ at him, Dean wanted to just wrap the man in his arms and kiss him. It made things a bit awkward since lately just being near the man had the ability to make him hard. 

“I suck at relationships, Charlie. You know that. I just can't feel about them the way they want me to feel. Look how long I tried with Lisa. She was great, so sweet and loving, and I barely felt anything. It was like hanging out with a friend when we were together. And the sex…” He shook his head. “I couldn't get off with her. I tried for a year but just couldn't feel anything. When she finally suggested that we see other people, it came as a relief.”

Charlie cocked her head as she listened to him talk. She knew about Lisa, had even met the woman a few times. She was definitely hot, and very nice, but there had been zero chemistry between her and Dean. Even her own girlfriend had mentioned that later. Poor Cas though, the time he'd met Lisa, all he could focus on was the fact that Dean had a _girlfriend_. 

“Have you considered the possibility that maybe you're demisexual? Or greysexual?” she asked. He squinted and pursed his lips. He'd heard the terms before but didn't know what they meant. 

“I hear kids use those terms, and asexual. That one bugs me because in biology, asexual means self replication. Like amoebas. What do those even mean?” 

They started walking again as more people began filing out of the building, and she didn't want their conversation to be interrupted. He was giving her a ride home since her mom had borrowed her car for a weeklong trip, and the ride to her house would afford them some privacy.

“Let me ask you a couple of things, ok?” She looked up at him and he nodded. 

“Ok.”

“Have you ever felt something towards someone you were romantically involved with?” She asked. He thought for a moment. 

“Yes. There was this girl Rhonda I dated for a few weeks in high school. I wasn't in love, we didn't date long enough for that, and then in college there was this girl Cassie. I did fall in love with her. And…” 

They had reached the car, and he unlocked the doors and they slid inside. Once the doors were shut again, he continued. 

“After college, when I was just starting to teach, I met Benny. I knew I was attracted to men but I'd never acted on it until I met him. He was a friend of a friend, and we ran into one another every now and then. One day he just asked me out. I liked him and wanted to see what it was like, so I said yes. We dated for two years, until his ex came back into the picture. He loved me, but he had never stopped loving her, so he broke up with me. I was devastated. My heart felt like it was breaking. After him, it took a long time to heal. I tried dating a few others, and then Lisa was my next attempt at serious dating. And, well, you know how that turned out.”

“But you felt things when you were with him, right? Like the heart racing, butterflies in your stomach, that kind of stuff, right?” she asked. He nodded. 

“Yeah. Every little look, every touch, it was intense. More so than it had been even with Cassie,” he admitted. 

“And how do you feel when you're around Cas?” She was watching him again. Since he'd started at the school he had become good friends with the feisty little redhead. He knew she could read him like an open book. Lying was pointless anyway. He was dying to tell someone, _anyone_ about his little crush on the gorgeous history teacher. 

“I get butterflies every time he smiles at me or touches me. I... _think_ he flirted earlier with me? It made my heart beat harder, and my stomach did an actual flip. I haven't had that happen in ages.”

Charlie was nodding as she listened, not interrupting him. When he finally finished she gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“If I had to take a guess, I'd say you're demi. You need an emotional connection before you can feel something for another person. Dorothy is too. I really lucked out that she fell for me. But I know that she loves me, and God I love her too.” Her voice was filled with the love she felt for her girlfriend. It made Dean smile. Dorothy was a great lady, just like Charlie was. He wanted a wonderful relationship like theirs; he just struggled. 

“I just don't know. I...like him, but…”

He glanced over at her. “Is he bi like me?”

“I'm not sure. My only clue that he was into guys until I asked today was that I see the way he watches you when he thinks you're not looking. Like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's kind of sickening, actually,” she said with a laugh. 

“Is there a way you could maybe find out for me?” he asked. Charlie's smile turned downright mischievous. 

“Oh, I can definitely do that!”

~~~~~~~~~

Saturday was spent at Charlie's playing games, watching movies, and enjoying good times with good friends. Cas came, deciding to cancel his date after all, and he brought meat to turn into burgers. Dean came too, and he brought the beer. Somehow he ended up hovering near Cas, watching as he seasoned the meat and made the patties. Dorothy turned on the on the grill, and when Cas went out onto the deck to use it, Dean followed. 

A few other teachers came as well, including Janelle, who shamelessly flirted with Cas, though he seemed oblivious. It made Dean jealous, and he ended up drinking way more beer than he had intended as he found a corner of the room to sit and wallow in his misery. Cas seemed to gravitate towards him though, and soon he was perched on the arm of the chair Dean was sitting in, discussing classic rock with the handsome, if slightly drunk, English teacher. Cas nursed his second beer as they talked, watching the way Dean seemed to relax and open up even more once he had alcohol in him. When Charlie brought out the tequila for shots and a rousing game of “Never Have I Ever,” Cas decided to participate. Maybe he would find the courage to tell Dean how he really felt, and let the cards fall where they may. 

They sat in a circle, six teachers, two school janitors, a journalist, a website designer, and Dean made sure Cas was next to him. Charlie smirked but said nothing about the way he leaned into the other man, speaking softly and making Cas smile as they got the game started. Dorothy went first. 

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” 

The look of surprise on Dean's face when Cas took a drink but he didn't was hilarious. 

“What?” Cas asked, grinning as he caught the look on Dean's face. Dean just snorted and shook his head. 

“Nothing. I just didn't expect that.”

The cocky smirk Cas gave in return was...hot. 

“I told you that you don't know everything about me.”

Dean stared into those blue eyes until someone cleared their throat and he caught himself. His cheeks reddening, he turned away, looking at the next person up. It was Dorothy. 

“Never have I ever...kissed a guy.”

Cas took his shot and nearly dropped the glass when he saw Dean raise his own to his lips. He didn't say anything though. The next one was one Cas didn't drink to. 

“Never have I ever eaten sushi.”

He really never had, despite his love of fish and vegetables. Next up was Chuck. 

“Never have I ever traveled out of the country.”

Cas took a drink. So did Dean. 

The questions continued. It came around to Charlie. Cas knew she was about to call him out before she even opened her mouth. Suddenly he felt sick.

“Never have I ever…” Her eyes locked on Cas, “had a crush on a fellow teacher.”

Cas wanted to kill her. Janelle and Chuck both took a drink immediately. Dean was still getting his glass refilled by Dorothy. Shooting daggers at Charlie, Cas lifted his shot glass. He looked over at Dean and to his surprise, watched the man take a drink. He smiled at Cas, mild surprise dancing in his green eyes as he saw Cas down his own shot. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Cas was being knocked backwards as Janelle threw herself into his arms. 

“What the fuck?” Dean slurred.

“Janelle, get off me!” Cas’ words slurred too as he tried to get the woman off. She was mumbling, talking about how blue his eyes were and how hot he was, but he suddenly felt like throwing up. When she moved to kiss him, he turned his head away, and she she landed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before she was being hauled off him by Chuck and Dean. 

“You ok?” Dean asked, offering him a hand. 

“Yes, thank you. I have no idea what came over her,” Cas replied as Dean pulled him to his feet. 

“I'd say she's got a little crush.” Chuck gave a nervous little laugh before turning to help Charlie clean up the spilled alcohol. 

“Feeling isn't mutual,” Cas muttered to himself as he picked up his empty shot glass and carried it to the kitchen. He hadn't realized Dean followed him until he was next to him at the sink, putting several other glasses in the sink. 

“You don't like Janelle?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and immediately regretted it when the room began to spin. 

“Not the way she would like for me to. We're just friends, though I am aware she likes me in a more romantic nature.” Cas rinsed his glass and reached for one of the others. 

“She's pretty,” Dean said absently. 

“She is, yes. Though I don't go for looks. I go for personality. Looks come second for me,” Cas rinsed the second glass and grabbed a third. 

“Are you....” Dean squinted as he tried to think through the haze in his brain. “Demi...sessual?” Dean's words slurred. Cas turned off the water and looked over at him. He hadn't been aware of just how close Dean was until that moment. 

“I'm not sure I know what that is,” Cas admitted. “I thought I was bisexual, but my brother says I'm pansexual.”

Dean's head was too fuzzy to wrap around those words. 

“Never heard of that. What's the difference?”

“My last girlfriend was transgender. Male to female. I didn't care, I liked her for _her_. She was nice, and we had fun.” Cas was vaguely aware that if he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be having this kind of conversation, especially with Dean. 

“I dunno, I guess I don't see the difference?” Dean shrugged. Cas mimicked the gesture. 

“I just know I like people. If they're attractive, it's a bonus.”

Dean grinned and though he seemed to be unaware of it, moved even closer. His chest was pressed up against Cas’ arm and he was definitely swaying as he tried to stay upright. 

“I like men,” he said. Cas squinted as he tried to focus on Dean's face. How many shots had he even done? Maybe more than Dean, but Dean had definitely drunk more beer before the game. 

“You.” Cas blinked as he continued to struggle to bring Dean's face into focus. “You like _men_? Like how _I_ like them?” For a moment he wondered if that was a stupid question or not. Dean's smile was blinding, even as he tried to move closer and lost his balance. He stumbled and Cas tried to catch him, but Dean was heavier than he anticipated, and being that he was drunk too, he went down with him. 

“Ow!” Cas cried as his elbow smacked hard into the floor. 

Dean had landed hard on his butt and his teeth snapped shut, making him whimper, but when he realized Cas had fallen with him, he quickly apologized.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Cas groaned and rubbed at his elbow. “It’s ok.”

“What are you guys doing on the floor?” Charlie walked in, laughing when she saw them sitting on the floor.

“I think I need ice.” Cas couldn’t bend his elbow and he looked up at Charlie, the pain quickly sobering him.

“Are you ok?” She hurried over to help him back up. Dean groaned in pain but assisted in getting Cas back on his feet.

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I think maybe I drank too much.” Dean leaned against the counter to keep from falling again.

“I think I had too many shots,” Cas said. 

“Let me see your arm.” Dorothy walked in just as they got Cas back on his feet and saw the way he was holding his arm against his chest.

“I can’t bend it.” He was in a hell of a lot of pain.

“Shit. I’m taking him to the emergency room. I think he might have broken it,” she said when he cried out as she attempted to flex it. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Oh, damn, Cas, I’m so sorry.” He reached out to his friend, hesitating only a moment before placing it on his shoulder. “I want to be the one to take you, this is my fault, but I seriously can’t drive right now.”

“It’s ok, Dean. I’ll be fine. Can I come get my car tomorrow?” Cas turned to Dorothy, who nodded.

“Of course, hon. Come on.” She put an arm around his waist and led him out of the room. A few seconds later the front door opened and then closed. Dean sighed and looked over at Charlie who was starting a pot of coffee.

“So what was that all about anyway?” She asked.

“I don’t even remember. I wanted to flirt with him, but I don’t know if I actually succeeded or not. I got dizzy and I fell, and I maybe pulled him down with me? Shit, the room is still spinning.” He groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped on tightly to the counter. Charlie sighed as the coffee began to brew. She guided Dean over to the table and got him to sit down.

“My ass…” he moaned. 

“Bet you bruised your tailbone when you fell,” she mused. As he watched, she got down a coffee cup and poured some of the dark liquid into it. She placed it in his hands. “Drink up. You’re not driving out of here drunk.”

“Is Janelle still here?” he asked as he sipped at the coffee.

“No, she embarrassed herself enough so Rae took her home. I have to say, this was a rather eventful get together. I just hope Cas’ arm isn’t broken.” She sat down in the chair next to him. “Did you really flirt with Cas?”

Dean shook his head. Everything after Janelle lunging at Cas and kissing him was a blur. “I don’t know. Are you sure he likes me?” 

“He does,” she replied. He sighed and continued to sip at his coffee, feeling the effects of the alcohol slowly beginning to fade away. He was by no means sober, but he was feeling less foggy headed by the minute. In the end he texted his brother and asked him to pick him up. While they waited for Sam to arrive, Dorothy texted Charlie. 

“Damn.” She muttered as she typed back.

“That about Cas?” He asked.

“Yeah. He did fracture his elbow. He has to wear a splint and keep his arm in a sling,” she replied. This was not how she had planned to get her friends together.

“Fuck, he’s probably so pissed at me right now.” He looked around the room in misery, wondering how he could make things up to his friend.

“She says he’s not mad at you. He’s mad at himself for drinking as much as he did. She’s dropping him off at his place when they’re done. I think you should do something nice to make it up to him,” she said. Dean nodded.

“I’ll figure something out. Right now, I need sleep.” 

“I know. I’ll see everyone out and then we’ll text Sam again, ok?” She placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her. 

“Yeah, ok,” he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a little adorable here. Here's your smut, but not til near the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

All day Sunday, Dean had wondered what kind of gesture he could give to apologize to Cas for causing the poor guy to fall and break his elbow, and he had come up with blanks. Finally he had called his mother to ask her. The flowers he left on Cas’ desk were her idea, but from his own room he had a clear view into Cas’ classroom, so he saw the moment the man walked in and spotted them. His students were giggling and whispering as Cas found the attached card and read the note.

_‘These are my “Sorry I made you break your elbow” flowers. I really am so sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me. As another token of goodwill, I brought you a slice of homemade cherry pie that I’ll give to you at lunch. If you need anything, like stuff carried or brought out to your car, just tell me and I’ll come help. Again, I’m so terribly sorry. I know it’s no real consolation, but I can barely sit, my tailbone is so bruised. Have a good day, Cas.'_

_Dean~_

When Cas looked across the hall and noticed him watching, he smiled and waved. Dean did the same in return. Hopefully he would be forgiven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Winchester has a crush on Mr. Novak,” Beth Arlong stated. The other girls at the lunch table all nodded in agreement.

“Well _duh_. Did you see the flowers Mr. N got today? I peeked. They’re from Mr. W!” Jenny Frewer squealed in delight. 

“Mr. Novak likes Mr. Winchester too,” Ora Michaelson added in a smug tone.

“Double _duh_. Everyone knows those two like each other.” Beth popped a cheese puff in her mouth as she gave an exaggerated eye roll.

“So why aren’t they dating? They’re both gorgeous and in love,” Heidi Frank sighed happily. She loved the idea of her teachers falling in love.

“I heard Mr. W is gay,” Ora said. The other girls all shook their heads.

“No, he’s not. He had a girlfriend last year, my brother said so,” Jenny piped up. 

“If they like each other, _why_ aren't they dating?” Ora asked. None of the girls had a good answer for that. 

“All I know is that I ship them. So hard,” Beth said firmly. 

“Everyone ships them.”

The girls turned around to see the computer teacher Ms. Bradbury walking past. She winked at them as she passed by with her food, most likely heading for the teachers lounge. The girls looked at one another before Jenny spoke up. 

“You know it's true when even the teachers ship it.” 

The other girls were all in agreement on that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cas….” Dean had to catch himself. He almost called Cas _‘Babe’_. That would have been embarrassing. He slid into the chair next to his friend and looked guiltily at the sling his friend was wearing. “I'm _so_ sorry.”

Cas smiled at the man, feeling the familiar flutter in his stomach as he looked into those beautiful green eyes. 

“Dean, stop. I've had worse. I'll be fine. I do believe you mentioned something about pie though?” He loved the pies Dean made. He hadn't been privy to many, but the ones he had tried, he loved. Dean smiled and reached into his bag he pulled out a small Tupperware container and removed the lid. 

“Would you like for me to warm it up for you?” Dean asked. He had a fork in hand and offered it as he slid the container over. 

“No, this is good. Thank you,” Cas said as he dug into the pie. He hadn't touched his food yet, but that could wait. Pie was more important. 

“Hey, Cas. Why are there flowers in your room?” Charlie asked as she dropped into the chair across from him. 

“Oh, they're from Dean,” he replied. Charlie looked over at the other man, eyes wide with surprise.

“I was apologizing for him getting hurt the other night,” Dean explained. Charlie's amused smile as she opened her lunch bag irritated him. 

“Oh. Flowers are always nice to receive.” 

Cas smiled and nodded. “I very much appreciate them. I don't believe anyone has ever given me any before.”

Charlie didn't miss the fond look on Dean's face as he watched Cas eat the pie. He was hovering, ready to help the man, should he need it. It was adorable in a very annoying way. She would have to do something to get these two idiots to stop dancing around each other and finally take the plunge. It would require help though. Good thing she knew _exactly_ who to ask. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me help you out to your car.” Dean had shown up at the door to Cas’ classroom almost the moment the final bell had rung. It had been four weeks since the fall and while Cas had better use of his arm, he still couldn't lift anything with it. He was glad it was his left elbow and not his right that he had injured, but Dean still seemed desperate to help him. By nature Dean liked taking care of people, not that Cas minded. He just wished Dean could do it in more of a boyfriend capacity, rather than just as a friend. He was getting quite frustrated. It had been ages since he'd gotten laid last and having Dean so close, leaning over him to help cut his food or organize papers, or any of a number of other things Dean seemed to think he needed help with, it was proving to be torturous. This particular day though, he wasn't in the mood. It was Friday, he was tired and horny, and all he wanted was to go home to a bubble bath and a weekend of porn. But here was Dean, AGAIN, teasing him with what he wanted so badly but couldn't have. With a sigh he began shoving things into his bag. 

“Thank you, but I'm fine. I need to stop at the supply closet before I head out though, so not heading straight to my car.”

“What do you need out of the closet? I'll get it for you.” Dean stepped back as Cas walked out of the room. There was no being free of Dean's need to apologize, so he decided to make the most of it. 

“I need a few things.” Now that Cas thought about it, he wouldn't easily be able to carry all of it in one shot. Dean would actually come in quite handy. He started down the hall with Dean. He nodded towards Ash, one of the janitors. 

“Got big plans this weekend?” Dean asked as they walked. 

“No. I think I'll work in the garden a bit now that my vegetables are starting to come up. And then I'll probably kick back and watch TV the rest of the time. What about you?” He looked up at Dean who was shaking his head.

“I don't have any plans either. My mom keeps asking me to go to the flea market with her. Weather's supposed to be good this weekend, so I might do that,” Dean said. 

Charlie was farther down the hall, standing with a group of students. They all followed Charlie's gaze when she looked at him and Dean, and immediately began whispering and giggling. 

“Why do I suspect that they're talking about us?” Dean said with an amused chuckle. Cas snorted. 

“They're up to something.”

Dean was on Cas’ right, so he bumped shoulders with him, much gentler than before he'd gotten hurt. 

“I wonder what they're talking about.” It really wasn't something he wondered about. He knew the kids were talking about how cute he and Cas were together. He'd overheard girls in several of his classes talking about his crush on Cas, but they talked about Cas’ crush on him too. Despite how he felt about the man, he'd been too chicken to act on it so far. He worried that Cas would find someone, and really, he couldn't say anything if he did. Cas deserved to be happy. Cas looked over at him with an amused smile. The same smile that always made Dean's heart start to race and his stomach do flips. Yeah, he was crazy about the guy. 

“Hey fellas, where are you two heading?” Charlie asked. 

“I need a couple things out of the supply closet. I've had some items run out suddenly. I don't know where they've gone.” In the last two weeks every post it, pen, note pad, staple, and bottle of whiteout had disappeared from his desk. 

“You know, now that you mention it, I've had some things go missing too.” Dean frowned as he thought about that. His sharpener, his red pens, his post its, and a few other things had slowly been going missing. 

“Oh, well, don't lift too much. You're still healing.” She nodded towards Cas’ arm. 

“I know; Mr. Winchester offered to help carry them back to my classroom,” Cas replied. In front of students they spoke formally. The girls giggled, and he deliberately ignored it. 

“Have a fun weekend, boys.” She winked before motioning for the girls to follow her. Cas shook his head and kept walking. Dean kept pace with him. When they reached the closet they found it was locked. That wasn't unexpected. Looking around they both spotted Alfie, one of the new janitors. 

“Hey, can you unlock this for us? We need some stuff,” Dean called out to him. Alfie set his mop back in his bucket and walked over. 

“Sure thing Mr. W.” Alfie was young, maybe a few years older than the students, but he looked very young. He had an open, friendly smile that you couldn't help but smile back. Today though, his smile was wide and almost maniacally gleeful as he walked over. Dean looked at Cas and noticed the cocked eyebrow he was giving the young man. So he had noticed too. 

Alfie unlocked the door and stepped back. “Just let me know when you're done and I'll lock it.”

Dean held the door open for Cas to enter and then followed him in. As it closed behind them, Charlie and the students walked up. 

“So, they're in there, just like you wanted.” Alfie looked over at the computer teacher, who was grinning. 

“Good. Lock it. Operation DeanCas is now in motion,” she said. 

“I like Operation Destiel better,” Alfie muttered. The girls giggled and nodded in agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you hear laughter?” Dean asked as they walked down the center of the large closet, heading towards the shelves they knew carried the supplies they needed. 

“Maybe? Kids aren't all gone yet for the day,” Cas replied. Dean shrugged as he stopped in front of a shelf full of post it notes. As he reached for a pack of blue ones, something caught his eye. “Cas?”

Cas turned to see him plucking a white envelope off the shelf. 

“What is that?” 

Dean turned it so Cas could see the front of it. 

“I don't know, but it's addressed to us both.”

Cas watched as Dean turned the envelope over and opened it. He had a sudden sense of dread in the pit of his stomach as Dean pulled a single piece of paper out and unfolded it. 

“What the hell?” Dean sounded both surprised and maybe a little upset. 

“What does it say?” Cas asked. Dean paled as he finished reading the letter. Cas could see his embarrassment and snatched it out of his hands before he could crumple it up.

“Cas, shit…”

Cas shot him a warning look, and Dean dropped his hands, choosing instead to worry his lower lip as he watched Cas read the letter. 

_Dean and Cas,_

_Sup bitches? So as you may or may not have already realized, you have been locked in the supply closet. This is for your own good. It has reached a point where staff and students alike are tired of you two dancing around each other and not being up front and honest with your feelings. Dean, Cas is crazy about you. He thinks you're gorgeous and funny, and he loves when you bring him pie. Cas, Dean thinks you're amazing and sexy, and he loves your smile. He has a thing for your blue eyes, too, though I doubt he'd say that aloud. He has wanted to ask you out since he first met you, but he's afraid it wouldn't work out because he's scared he's not good enough. Please prove to him that he is. You both find one another intelligent, and you enjoy one another's company. No one cares about your orientations. For the record, Dean is bi too. He has something else to tell you about why he's been afraid to take that next step with you and actually ask you out, so you'll have to ask him about it. So, for everyone's sanity, please stop staring at one another's mouths wondering what it would be like to kiss and just DO IT!_

_Once you two stop being so emotionally stunted, you will be let out. There are dinner reservations and a hotel room waiting so you can get your groove on. 3 years of watching you two lusting after one another was more than most of us could take._

_P.S.: Stop standing there wondering how you can murder the people involved and commence courtship. Good luck, you guys are so perfect for each other!_

_P.P.S.: See that door to your left? That leads into the janitorial break room. There is stuff in there you both might like as well as a bathroom, a couch, and a stocked mini fridge. Don't take all weekend. Text me (Charlie) once you've confessed your love to each other._

_The staff and student body of Carter High~_

Cas swallowed hard as he stared down at the paper in his hand. He was almost afraid to look up at Dean. Now he understood his friend’s embarrassment.

“I'm going to kill her. Her death will be slow and painful; I'll make sure of it,” Dean growled. His hands were trembling, and Cas didn't know if it was from anger, fear, or excitement. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling at that moment either though. 

“Dean.” He spoke the man's name softly and waited for Dean to turn and look at him. When those green eyes did finally turn his way, it made his heart beat faster, like it usually did. Maybe this was exactly what they had needed.

“Yeah?” Dean's voice cracked, and it was obvious he was nervous. 

“Have you been interested in me this whole time?”

Dean winced and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“This is so awkward.”

“It's really not though. We're alone, no one can hear us, and maybe I have a few things to say as well.”

Dean dropped his hand and looked Cas in the eye. 

“What kind of things?”

Cas eyed the door to the lounge. 

“Can we go sit down and talk?”

Dean walked over to the door and turned the knob. It swung open to reveal a room complete with a couch, a television, a mini fridge, and a coffee table. Sitting in the center of the table was a basket with another envelope taped to the front. Cas reached it first and pulled it off. As he opened it, Dean investigated the basket. He yelped suddenly, making Cas look up. 

“Cas, this is….”

Cas removed the piece of paper from envelope and unfolded it. 

_A little gift from your friends to help you two with getting to know one another. Enjoy!_

“Oh!” he gasped as he saw the condoms and bottles of lube. 

“This is unbelievable. Charlie had gone too far this time. It's one thing to ask questions during a drinking game, but it's another to trap two adults in a supply closet!” Dean was pissed, Cas could tell that much, but more than that, he was scared. He let the letter flutter to the floor as he moved in front of Dean, stopping his nervous pacing. 

“Dean. Sit with me?” It was now or never. Charlie had provided them with an opportunity, and he wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. Dean moved over to the couch and together they sat down. 

“Aren't you mad?” Dean asked him. Cas shrugged. 

“Maybe a little annoyed at the inconvenience since I am trapped without any ibuprofen for the pain, but mad? No. Not when I'm here with you.” 

This was threatening to become dangerous territory, and Cas was eager to explore. Dean's anger fizzled out, only to replaced by more nervousness. Cas took a deep breath and decided to just lay his cards out and hope for the best. 

“When we first met, I thought you were very nice and someone that I would like to get to know, but I wasn't thinking of romance at that time since I was seeing someone then. When we broke up, it was rough for a few months, but then Charlie started inviting you over for her get togethers, and it was nice seeing you outside of the school. The more I got to know you, the more I realized I liked you. Then you showed up with Lisa. I thought thought you were straight and I didn't have a chance, so I told myself to just move on. The night Janelle kissed me, I admit, I was drunk. I don't often speak so freely with someone when I'm afraid they could end up hating me, but then you told me you liked men. I-I wanted to kiss you, but then you fell, and then I fell, and all I could think about was the pain after that.” Cas took a deep breath and looked at the basket sitting on the table. “I don’t know exactly when I fell in love, but I’ve been trying hard to ignore it in hopes that it would go away. I don’t just randomly go around falling for my friends.”

“What? You’re in _love_ with me?!” The shock Dean felt at that confession was enough to send the blood rushing to his head, making the small room spin. Cas sagged back against the couch. What had he expected? For Dean to profess his undying love and devotion at his confession? 

“I’m sorry, I’ll work through it, I promise.”

Dean’s next move was unexpected. He had hopes that the English teacher liked him the same way he liked Dean, but hope was all it was, despite what Charlie said. 

“Cas, I’m crazy about you. I have been for ages now. I have issues in relationships though. I don’t _feel_. It’s like being numb, but…” Dean licked his lips as he sought out the words he wanted to say that would properly convey how he really felt. “I am not numb when I’m with you. Every time you look at me, or smile, it’s like you set fireworks off inside of me, and when you touch me, it sets me on fire. Why do you think I touch you as often as I do? I love being close to you. I was in love once, and it really burned me in the end when he left me suddenly for his ex. I’m pretty sure I don’t have to worry about that with you though.”

“No, I would never do anything to hurt you, Dean.” Cas stared up at him, his eyes wide and so full of hope it made Dean’s heart ache. He was so beautiful.

“I know, and I’m tired of this dance too. Can I kiss you? I’ve only been dying to do it since the moment I first met you.” Dean moved closer, his hands cupping Cas’ face gently. Cas nodded eagerly.

“Yes, please.” It came out in a tiny voice Cas barely recognized as having come from his own lips, but he didn’t even care as long as he got Dean’s mouth on his own.

The kiss was soft and somewhat hesitant at first, but Dean quickly grew more sure as the fireworks he always felt just looking at Cas suddenly exploded inside of him. He groaned and lowered his hands to the man’s hips, pulling him closer. Cas went willingly, opening his mouth and letting Dean lick his way inside. It had been forever since something as simple as a kiss had made him feel so _alive_. Cas only had use of one arm, and he wrapped that one around Dean’s neck, scratching lightly at the back of the man’s neck.

“Fuck, you’re even better than I could have hoped for,” Dean murmured. Simply kissing with Lisa had not once gotten him hard this fast. In fact, kissing her had never once gotten him hard. But Cas...Cas was amazing and beautiful and everything he had wanted for so long now.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Cas muttered before dragging Dean in for another kiss, this one deeper and full of need. Somehow he ended up on his back on the couch with Dean lying on top of him. His arm was trapped between them but he didn’t care. Dean was hard; he could feel the man’s erection pressing against his leg, and he shifted his hips slightly so he could grind his own against Dean’s. When Dean pulled back, Cas panicked, afraid he’d gone too far, but the warm smile on Dean’s face gave him pause.

“You want this? To be with me?” he asked.

“God, you have no idea how much I want that!” Cas hated how desperate he sounded, but he had wanted Dean for so long it was ridiculous. Dean’s smile widened. He could have this, finally. No more staring and wondering if Cas felt the same way about him, or imagining Cas naked when he was home alone. He looked up at the door. They had left it open so he got up and closed it. There was another door at the back of the room, and he he went to check it. It was locked. Returning to the first door, he locked it.

“What are you doing?” Cas sat up as he watched him moving between the two doors.

“I don’t know who all was in on this, but the last thing I want is to have my hand down your pants and Charlie or a student just come waltzing in here,” Dean replied. Cas’ cock throbbed at his words. He took off the sling and set it on the table. His elbow was still in a brace but this afforded him a wider range of motion. As Dean walked back to the couch he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. He stopped when he reached Cas, fingers poised over the last button.

“Am I being too presumptuous here?”

“No. I want this. Maybe I didn’t expect it to happen here at work, but yes, I want this,” Cas replied. Dean relaxed, smiling as he undid the last button and shrugged out of his shirt. Carefully he laid it on the table and climbed into Cas’ lap, straddling him and pinning him in place.

“I have had so many fantasies about you. You’re absolutely gorgeous, Cas, probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. But I don’t just want you like this. I want…” He smoothed his hands down the front of Cas’ shirt, his fingers lingering over the buttons. “I want to be _with_ you, Cas. I think somewhere along the lines I fell in love with you, too. I just didn’t recognize it for what it was until now. So maybe I’m a little slow, but I’m all caught up now.”

“I want that too. How about you come and spend the weekend with me?” Cas asked. “We can do whatever you want.”

Dean smiled as he began unbuttoning Cas’ shirt. He was mindful of his elbow as he helped him to strip it off. “I would like that. If they really sprung for a hotel room and dinner, we can use that first, then spend the rest of the weekend at your place.” Slowly he slid off Cas’ lap and knelt down between his legs. Cas was wound so tightly he thought he might come just from seeing Dean like this. Dean’s fingers were on his belt, unbuckling it, and then they were opening the fly on his pants. 

“Oh, shit!” Dean gasped when he realized Cas wasn’t wearing any underwear. He looked up in surprise, and Cas grinned wickedly.

“Told you that you didn’t know everything about me.”

Dean chuckled as he pulled the pants down Cas’ hips and then down his legs completely.

“I look forward to the challenge though.” 

Cas’ cock was hard and heavy where it rested now against his stomach. Pre-come dribbled from the tip and spilled down the sides. Dean moaned, licking his lips as he watched it slide down until it got lost in the thatch of dark hair at the base.

“You just going to sit there and stare?” Cas cocked one eyebrow in challenge. Dean lifted his eyes, meeting the blue ones watching him.

“No, Sir, I am not.”

Before Cas could say anything more, Dean was swallowing him down, almost to the base. 

“F-Fuck!” he hissed. It took every ounce of willpower not to thrust into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. He let his head fall back and tried to focus his gaze on the ugly, stained ceiling tiles in an attempt not to come. This wasn’t how he’d expected his evening to go, but damn was he glad! After he chewed Charlie out later he’d have to thank her. 

Dean worked magic with his tongue and lips in ways that Cas could only have dreamed about. He made no effort to stay quiet, though he refrained from full on shouting, just in case Charlie was still outside the storage closet with students. 

“Feels so good…” he moaned as Dean’s hands joined in on the fun, massaging his balls and sliding down the cleft of his ass to rub at the tight ring of muscles there. Cas was so close, and as soon as Dean sensed it, he pulled off with a pop.

“What? Why did you stop?” Cas lifted his head to look at Dean in annoyance.

“Pushy, aren’t you?” Dean teased. Cas huffed in annoyance but didn’t respond. So maybe he was a bit pushy. Dean leaned up, bringing a hand to the back of Cas’ head and pulling forward into a deep kiss that left him breathless.

“I stopped because I would really, _really_ like to be inside you when you come.”

The noise that escaped Cas’ lips was along the lines of a whimper but he didn’t care. He wanted Dean inside of him. He ached for it.

“Yeah, that sounds fantastic. Help me? You sort of left my shoes and socks on, so I can’t get out of my pants.”

Dean removed Cas’ shoes and socks, setting them aside before pulling the man’s pants off completely. He took a moment to admire the man’s body. Cas was even more toned than he had first realized. All that rabbit food and exercise did the man good! Giddy with the realization that now he could touch the man anywhere he wanted, he ran his hands up Cas’ thighs, lightly squeezing to see if the muscles were half as firm as they looked. They were. It made him think of all the things he wanted to do to this man. So far, his body was still on fire, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed to have morphed into angry hornets, desperate to escape. He reached back for the basket and placed it on the couch within both of their reaches. Cas selected a bottle of lube, reading the label before setting it down and picking up another one.

“Ok, this one heats up, and I don’t think I want that. But this one is simply cherry flavored.” Cas held the bottle out, and Dean gladly took it. He plucked the box of condoms out. A thirty six count box. Someone had more faith in him than he had in himself, but he wasn’t complaining. He was pretty sure that after today, he and Cas would find uses for every single one. After fishing one out of the box, he tossed it back in the basket and put it back on the table. The condom, still in its wrapper was set on the couch. Cas looked at it, the excitement and need vibrant in his eyes.

“We have to be careful of your arm, so how do you want to do this?” Dean asked.

Cas thought for a moment. On all fours, he’d be forced to support his entire weight on one arm. Missionary would end up with them aching because the couch was quite narrow, and neither of them were exactly small men. Using Dean’s shoulder for leverage, he got up on his knees and turned around, pressing his chest into the back of the couch and putting his ass right in Dean’s face. If Dean stood up, he could get leverage that way. 

“This’ll work.” Dean unwrapped the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. A moment later one slick finger was rubbing circles against his rim. Cas moaned and spread his legs wider to give him better access. Dean was desperate to touch Cas everywhere he possibly could, but this was not the time or place. Right now, they were both in need of getting off, and he craved the closeness that being inside of Cas would bring to him. He began stretching him, darting his tongue out to tease him a bit every now and then, just to hear the filthy moans coming from the man’s lips. Cas was every bit as wonderful as he had dreamed. He didn’t nag for Dean to hurry, but seemed to relish the way it felt to have Dean’s fingers inside of him. Dean wasn’t exactly tiny and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Cas. 

Again.

Once he was sure Cas was as stretched as he was going to get, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the condom. Getting it on was easy, and then he was standing up. It took a moment for his legs to cooperate as his knees were aching something fierce from how long he’d been kneeling. He nudged Cas’ legs apart some more, giving him the leverage he would need in order to thrust up. Another squirt of lube and he was ready. 

“If I hurt you, tell me and I’ll stop,” he murmured against Cas’ ear as he positioned himself. Cas swallowed hard and nodded. He hadn’t turned around to watch as Dean stripped out of his pants but just from staring at the man the few times he’d seen him wearing jeans told him the man was quite well endowed. As Dean began pushing in, Cas groaned, letting his head fall forward as he braced himself with his good arm. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt as Dean spread him wide open, sinking in slowly, inch by inch until he was flush against Cas’ back.

“Cas, you feel so fucking good. You’re so amazing.” The words were breathed out almost as a moan as he finally began to move. He pulled his hips back before pushing all the way in again, feeling the explosion of fireworks even stronger than he had with Benny. Was that even possible? Cas felt so good with his back pressed up against Dean’s chest, and the filthy moans that spilled from the man’s lips were better than anything he’d ever heard when watching porn. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ chest and pulled him away from the back of the couch as he picked up speed.

“Harder!” Cas demanded. Dean happily obliged. A slight shift of his hips and he was hitting Cas’ prostate on every thrust. He felt the way Cas’ breathing hitched as he tried to be quiet, and he knew the man was close. With his good hand Cas wove his fingers into Dean’s and leaned back against him. Dean used his free hand to take Cas’ length in hand and started stroking in time with his thrusts. That punched a surprised moan from Cas that was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard in his life. A few swipes over the head and some added pressure had Cas coming so hard he was seeing stars. It had Dean coming right behind him, harder than he had in years as his own explosion of stars burst behind his eyelids. It took him a minute to catch his breath. Cas went limp as his legs began to shake and give out, and Dean lowered him gently onto the couch on his back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything like that before.” Cas was gasping too, still trying to catch his breath. He lifted his legs, giving Dean a spot to sit down on the couch before the English teacher grabbed his legs and laid them across his thighs. He had already removed the condom but was uncomfortable with throwing it in the garbage can in the corner since it was currently empty. Instead, he had tied it off and tucked it into the basket, burying it at the bottom.

“I’m afraid to leave it in the garbage can,” he said softly, embarrassed. Castiel blushed as he sat up. 

“Oh, I understand.” He grimaced at the wetness that covered his lap. 

“Hang on, we need to clean up.” Dean got up and went hunting for a roll of paper towels or a towel. He found one in a bathroom attached to the lounge and after wiping himself down, he went back to Cas.

“No, let me.” He gently pushed aside the hand Cas held out expectantly for the towel and wiped away the mess. Cas couldn’t remember the last time someone had wanted to take care of him like that. Sitting awkward on the couch naked was a little less weird with the soft smiles he was getting from Dean and his gentle touch. 

“So, what do you say we get out of here? We’ll see what Charlie has up her sleeve, and then either we can go back to your place, or mine afterwards. I-If you want. I don’t want to force you into doing something you don’t want to do.” Dean suddenly felt shy. He cared more about Cas than he’d realized and didn’t want him to regret what they’d just done. Cas could sense Dean’s self doubt. Holding his bad arm carefully against his chest, he climbed into Dean’s lap so that he was straddling him.

“Dean, I want you. Beyond just today. You don’t have to worry about that, ok? I would like to be with you, as long as that is what you want as well.” Dean smiled as Cas placed tiny kisses all over his face. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him closer. 

“I want that, too. I’ll text Charlie and we’ll go enjoy a nice, romantic dinner. Ok?” 

“I’d love that.” Cas reached back to grab Dean’s pants so he could get his cell phone out. “Remind me to thank Charlie, after I chew her out.”

Dean chuckled and kissed him one more time. “Sure thing, Gorgeous.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you think they worked through their issues yet?” Chuck asked as he accepted a folding chair and sat down next to Charlie.

“I sure hope so. The googly eyes they keep giving each other is getting ridiculous. They’re in love with each other and too afraid to say anything. I just couldn’t stand it anymore.” She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl she’d popped in the teacher’s lounge and shoved it in her mouth. 

“Uh, what exactly are you all sitting here in the hall like this for?”

Charlie, Chuck, and the rest of the people sitting, watching the storage closet door, all turned to see Janelle coming down the hall towards them.

“Awkward…” Chuck said under his breath. Charlie shot him a look of annoyance. Most of the teachers and all of the janitors had gathered to wait and see what was going to become of this little plan. But they had deliberately kept Janelle in the dark because of her little crush.

“Uh…” Charlie swallowed hard. How to explain this one?

“Ok, I know something is going on here,” Janelle said with a laugh.

“Yeah, we’re finally getting Mr. W and Mr. N. to stop pussy footing around and tell each other how they feel,” Ash volunteered, smiling at the gym teacher.

“I’m sorry. Mr. W? As in Mr. Winchester? And Mr. _Novak_?!” She turned wide, surprise-filled blue eyes on Charlie, who winced internally.

“Uh...yeah…”

Janelle’s face fell as she crossed her arms and looked at her. “Are you telling me Cas is gay?”

“No, he’s not. Neither is Dean,” Charlie said.

“Then I’m confused. What the hell is going on? What am I missing here?” Janelle demanded. Charlie cringed at the pain she heard in the woman’s voice. 

“Look, I’ll put it bluntly. Cas is bi, Dean is bi, and they’ve been in love with each since like, almost since they first met. They’ve been afraid to make a move on one another, so….we decided to give them a hand,” Chuck, normally quiet and a bit nervous spoke up loudly, surprising everyone. “Cas was never interested in you, Jan. He’s always had heart eyes for Dean. I’m sorry, but it’s true.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh God…” She swallowed hard as she looked at the locked door. “So when he said he’d had a crush on a fellow teacher…”

“He was referring to Dean,” Charlie said.

“And I _jumped him_!” She slapped a hand over her eyes. “ _I kissed him!_ ”

“It’s ok, he wasn’t upset, and we were all more than a little drunk. Well, Cas and Dean were probably way more drunk. I had no idea Cas had done all that stuff. He’s a bigger freak than I’d realized,” Charlie snickered. Janelle cracked a small smile.

“You think they’re in love?” she asked.

“Oh, honey, _everyone_ knows they’re in love,” Missouri, the art teacher, said with a flourished wave of the hand. 

“How did I not know this?” Janelle directed the question to herself. Her shoulders slumped as she looked around. She spotted an empty chair and grabbed it. There was a spot behind Chuck so she plopped the chair down and sat in it. “Well, you going to pass some of that popcorn over? Might as well see what real love looks like.” She reached over Charlie’s shoulder to snag some of the popcorn. “So what are we waiting for exactly?”

“A text from one one of them,” Charlie replied.

“You know there are cameras in there, right?” Ash said with a laugh. Charlie grinned and pulled her laptop out of her bag.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

She tapped into the school’s cameras and locked in on the one in the storage closet. Everyone had come to stand over her shoulders to watch the screen. When she connected to the one in the lounge the entire group cried out and averted their eyes. Charlie slammed the laptop shut.

“I did _not_ need to see that! Ever!” Chuck dug the heels of his hands into his eyes in a vain attempt to unsee what he’d just seen.

“Oh God…” Missouri muttered, shaking her head. “Whose bright idea was it to spy on them? Ya happy now?”

Charlie’s phone vibrated with a text. She pulled her phone out, grimacing when she saw it was from Dean.

Dean: Ok, you were right. We talked, we’re on the same page. He said he loves me. I sort of love him too.

Charlie: Great news! I’ll get the key and unlock the door now. Give me a few minutes.

Dean: Yeah, ok, Cas is in the bathroom anyway, so we’ll wait.

Charlie stood up and passed her bowl to Ash.

“They want to come out. Quick! Put the chairs away!”

People hurried to grab the chairs and fold them. Ash had handed the bowl off and was busy gathering the chairs up with Alfie, hurrying to put them back in a different storage closet around the corner. 

“Everyone, look casual!” Charlie hissed as Alfie pulled out his ring of keys and walked over to the door. He looked back at Charlie, who was standing a few feet back in a group of about twenty people watching. She nodded, and he went ahead, unlocking the door. He pulled it open to see Dean standing there, his arms loaded up with the supplies they had originally gone in for.

“Uh, you sort of won’t need those. We’ve been taking your supplies and hiding them in a cabinet in my room,” Charlie said, offering a sheepish smile. Cas just glared at her.

“Your gesture, while in the right place, was not thought out well enough. You locked us in there, and I had nothing for pain. I also didn’t have my phone, it’s still locked in my desk. Lucky for us, Dean had his,” he complained as they walked out of the closet. Dean was busy looking around at the people standing there grinning at them. 

“Do you people really have no lives that you have to sit around watching us?” He was embarrassed and angry. Cas touched his arm gently.

“Shh, they went about this wrong, that’s true, but they had good intentions. They care. We’re lucky we have friends that care.” 

Dean still wore a look of irritation, but at least he wasn’t glaring at everyone.

Cas cocked his head as he studied the faces of his coworkers. It dawned on him that no one was looking him in the eye. They all looked uncomfortable or embarrassed. He noticed Janelle standing in the group, and even she wasn’t looking him in the eye.

“Fuck!” he hissed softly. It wasn’t loud enough for anyone but Dean to hear. 

“What?” Dean whispered back. Cas leaned close to him so he could whisper in his ear.

“Every room in the school has cameras!”

Dean nearly dropped the supplies in his hands. He looked around at the other teachers. At least the principal and vice principal weren’t present. 

 

“I take it things went well in there?” Chuck was fighting not to grin. Cas shot him a dirty look.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” He turned and started walking towards his classroom. Dean hurried after him.

“I think Cas figured out that we saw them,” Chuck said, laughing softly.

“Yes, well, that leaves me in a bit of a lurch since I don’t think they’re going to use the hotel and dinner now,” Charlie pouted. 

People began to dissipate after the anticlimactic end to their little intervention. Charlie, Chuck and Missouri were the last ones standing there when Dean came walking back. They all froze when they saw the look of anger on his face.

“I suppose I don’t have to ask which of you hacked the camera. My question though is why? Why would you send us in there with... _stuff_ , and then _look_? That’s fucked up. You didn’t remind us there was a camera in there. That’s on the security video and will be on there for the next forty eight hours! Do you know that could cost Cas and me our jobs?!” 

“Hey, I’ll get rid of the tape from tonight, ok? Don’t worry about that. I forgot about the camera until someone mentioned it right before you texted me. Seriously, we were not watching, I swear.” Charlie made the sign of the cross over her chest.

“You shouldn’t have looked at all! I just got him tonight, finally, and I don’t want to lose him because now he’s too embarrassed to be around the people he thought were his friends. What _exactly_ did you even see?” Dean demanded. Charlie looked at Chuck and Missouri in shame before meeting Dean’s angry glare.

“Not a lot. It took me a few minutes to even hack in, and then as soon as the room came into view, I sort of gasped and slammed the laptop shut. You were, uh, pulling your pants up. Cas was already back in his shirt and pants.”

Dean pressed his lips together so hard they almost disappeared completely. “So what, you saw my junk or my ass? I don’t even know where the camera _is_ in that room.”

“Your butt, just your butt, I swear,” Charlie replied.

“She slammed it shut so fast I just saw a bit of skin. Couldn’t even tell what I was seeing,” Missouri said.

“I saw your ass. And preferably? I never want to see it again.” Chuck actually looked a little green admitting that.

“Cas was dressed already? You’re sure? Cause if he tells me to take a hike after all of that…” Dean gritted his teeth. He couldn’t lose Cas now, not after today.

Charlie reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an envelope. “I am sorry, really. Cas was dressed, I promise. Here. It’s the hotel room and the dinner reservations. Seven tonight, if you guys are interested. All paid for.”

Dean took the envelope. “I’m not done with you, Red.” He turned and stormed back to Cas’ classroom. Charlie exhaled sharply.

“Shit, we should have thought that out better. I’m glad we didn’t actually see anything worse than Dean’s butt.” 

“You better get rid of that recording, and quickly,” Missouri said. 

“Well, at least they finally got their heads out of their asses,” Chuck added. Both ladies nodded in agreement.

“I just hope they forgive us,” Charlie said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you scared them?” Cas asked as soon as Dean came back to the room.

“Hell yes, I scared them.” Dean replied, grinning. “Here’s the info for the hotel and restaurant. Did you pull up the school computers yet?” 

Cas was busy typing away on his own laptop. A moment later he had the footage pulled up from the lounge.

“Rewind it.” Dean said. Cas did, and a moment later they saw themselves on the screen, right after they had first walked in. 

“Holy shit, that’s...hot!” Dean gasped as they watched themselves on camera.

“I agree. I put it on a flash drive. We can watch it later. Right now though, I need to delete it from the school’s system.” Cas did exactly that. Dean came up behind him, draping his arms around Cas’ neck and leaning down to kiss his jaw.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“How could I be mad when I finally have the man of my dreams? I’m just irked that they saw us naked,” Cas replied.

“No, they weren’t watching us. Charlie hacked the system right as I was pulling my pants up. They saw my butt and nothing else. You were already dressed at that point. I did what I could to shame them, but most everyone was already gone by the time I went out there. It was just Charlie, Chuck, and Missouri. This will all blow over soon enough.” Dean kissed the side of his face again, more for his own reassurance than Cas’, but he didn’t want Cas to be embarrassed or worried about his job.

“I know it will. I’ll just glare at everyone until they all start acting normal again.” Cas looked up at Dean, grinning.

“You know, there’s an evil streak in you. I like it,” Dean laughed.

“Good.” Cas turned around in his chair and pulled Dean down into his lap.

“This isn’t comfortable, Cas. And now you’ll have to delete this footage too.” Dean said as he pressed his lips to Cas’.

“I’ll worry about that in a minute. Just shut up and kiss me.” Cas kissed him with everything he had.

“Come on, Gorgeous, we have dinner and…” Dean opened the envelope. “Huh. A honeymoon suite waiting for us. Nice!” He climbed off Cas’ lap and waited for him to delete the footage from the last couple of minutes. When he was finished he stood up and with help from Dean, slipped his laptop into his bag and grabbed his phone.

“Well, let’s go and enjoy dinner. I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and the others got their karma for peeking! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. A sweet ending. :)

**ONE (SCHOOL YEAR) LATER**

“Cas...is that…” Charlie pointed excitedly at his hand as he sat down at their table. The silver band shining on his left ring finger had everyone at the table gawking, except for Cas and Dean who were both grinning.

“It’s exactly what you think it is.” Dean’s hand came to rest on Cas’ thigh under the table, and out of the sight of the camera.

“Oh my _God_! When are you getting married?” she cried. Charlie was almost bouncing in her seat as she grabbed at Cas’ hand to get a better look at the ring.

“Actually, about that…” Dean held his hand up, showing off the ring on his own left hand.

“What? You guys got married and didn’t invite us?” Chuck was offended by that.

“We took a vacation this summer and we just decided it was the right time. Don’t worry, we’re doing a bigger ceremony with family and friends in October,” Dean explained. Cas smiled up at him and he smiled back.

“I can’t believe you guys just went and got married. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Charlie demanded. 

“I told you people would be mad. Like your _mom_ ,” Cas said pointedly at his husband. Dean sighed and nodded.

“I know, I know. But seriously, Char, I love him; I wanted to marry him. It felt like the right time, so I proposed. We’re doing a big ceremony this fall. We were hoping you would marry us.” 

She blinked in surprise. “Me?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know you’re a minister, and we want you to perform the ceremony. And Chuck, we would like for you to be one of our groomsmen.”

“I’d be honored.” Chuck grinned proudly, his previous annoyance disappearing instantly. 

“Does the school know already?” Charlie asked.

“Yes. We informed the school board before we came back this year. We made sure there would not be an issue with us being married. It was a decision we made that if they had a problem with it, we were going to find a school elsewhere that would accept us. But they were perfectly fine with it,” Cas replied. He leaned closer to his husband, smiling brightly when he felt Dean’s chest press against his back. 

“So...what name are you guys going by now?” Chuck asked. “How does that work?”

“I hyphenated my name. It’s easier for the kids if there aren’t two Mr. Winchesters. So they can still call me Mr. Novak,” Cas explained.

“Makes sense. So, wedding party. Your brothers and sisters, right? How big is the wedding going to be?”

Dean chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“My brother, his brother and sister, Chuck, my cousin Jo, his friend Meg. So, six?”

Cas nodded. 

“Yes, we would like you, Chuck, to walk down the aisle with Meg. My brother will walk down the aisle with his sister, and my cousin will walk down the aisle with his brother.” Dean explained.

“I would be honored. When’s the big day?” Chuck asked.

“Third Saturday in October. We’re buying a house, and we’re going to do it in our backyard, which opens onto a beautiful field surrounded by trees. We’re inviting about a hundred people, including everyone here.” Dean opened his lunch bag, pulling out two sandwiches. He handed one to Cas who unwrapped it and took a bite.

“So that leaves us roughly two months to plan it, right?” Charlie asked.

“Well, we planned some of it already, but we _could_ use help with the rest.” Dean looked at Cas who nodded. Charlie rubbed her hands together and smiled wide.

“Ok, so I have _such_ cool ideas…”

Cas and Dean both knew they were in for something crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo......I hope you liked this. I will have some more fics coming soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> It was cheesy, I know, but I thought it was too cute to pass up. Still, I hope you all liked it. I am off to go nurse my food poisoning. I ate a salad earlier and apparently the feta cheese that it came with was bad. Unfortunately I won't throw up (I'm not THAT lucky), I'll just be incredibly nauseous until it passes. Bleh. Don't think I'll be eating salads with feta again. 
> 
> So, thanks to people being not so nice on previous fics I've written and the fact that I do have anxiety, comments will be moderated BUT, please, comment! I love talking with you guys and knowing whether or not you actually liked something I wrote.
> 
> **ALL THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP FORTHWITH** Just bear with me, I'm sitting in the dark feeling nauseous. But they'll be up!
> 
> Now, off to go drink my tension tamer tea...


End file.
